benio123o_plfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Islam
Islam '''- dosłownie "posłuszeństwo", religia stworzona przez Mahometa, uznanego przez muzułmanów za największego proroka przywracającego prawdziwą wiarę sfałszowaną przez chrześcijan i żydów. Bogiem muzułmanów jest "Allah"- rzekomo Bóg chrześcijan i żydów którzy wypaczyli jego przesłanie, a Mahomet jest jego prorokiem. Istnieje około 1 miliarda muzułmanów na świecie. Z nich aż 1/3 stanowią Arabowie. Prorokiem Islamu jest Mahomet, który miał urodzić się w Mekkce w 570 roku. Objawienie po raz pierwszy otrzymał w wieku 40-stu lat. Misje pełnił przez 23 lata, zmarł w wieku 63-lat w roku '''632. Misja Mahometa rozpoczęła się w 610 roku. W 622 '''roku Mahomet opuścił w raz ze zwolennikami '''Mekke i udał się do''' Medyny'. Wydarzenie to nazywa się '''Hidżra' co oznacza "wielką ucieczkę", uznaje się je za początek Islamu. Islam oznacza "posłuszeństwo". Bliskim doradcą Mahometa już za czasów Hidżry był Abu Bakar. Jest to religia nastawiona na szerzenie wiary drogą militarną, nakazującą mordować każdego kto opuści Islam, uprzednio narzuając go przez muzłuman siłą, a także wzywający do wiecznej eksterminacji Chrześcijan i Żydów, a także innych wariacji konkurencyjnych wiar Islamskich, aż dana frakcja Islamska opanuje całą ziemie w ramach globalnego kalifatu Islamskiego. Mahomet wziął sobie za żonę Aisze w wieku jej 6-ciu lat, z którą małżeństwo skonsumował aktem seksualnym w wieku jej lat 9-ciu. "Aisza opisuje, że Prorok podpisał kontrakt małżeński z nią gdy miała 6 lat i skonsumował swoje małżeństwo gdy miała 9 lat, i wtedy pozostała za nim przez 9 lat. (do jego śmierci)" -'' '' Ṣaḥīḥ al-Bukhārī, hadith islamski uznawany przez islam za natchnioną część tradycji proroka Mahometa, punkt 5113 "Urwa opisuje: Prorok podpisał (kontrakt małżeński) z Aiszą gdy miała 6 lat i skonsumował swój związek gdy miała 9 lat i pozostała z nim aż 9 lat (aż do jego śmierci)." - Ṣaḥīḥ al-Bukhārī, punkt 5158 "Jest opisane przez Aiszę, że prorok poślubił ją gdy miała 7 lat, i została wzięta do niego jako dar gdy miała 9 lat, i wzięła ze sobą jej lalki. On zmarł gdy ona miała 18 lat." -'' ''Sahih Muslim, hadith uznawany przez islam za natchnioną część tradycji proroka Mahometa, Punkt 3481 "Jest opisane przez Aiszę, że "Posłaniec Allaha ożenił się z nią gdy miała 6 lat, i skonsumował małżeństwo z nią gdy miała 9 lat, i zmarł gdy miała 18 lat." -'' ''Sahih Muslim, hadith uznawany przez islam za natchnioną część tradycji proroka Mahometa, Punkt 3481 "Aisza opisuje: "Posłaniec Allaha poślubił mnie gdy byłam 7-dmio letnią dziewczyną" - Sulaiman (jeden z narratorów powiedział: "lub 6" - i skonsumował on małżeństwo gdy byłam dziewczyną w wieku 9 lat" (sahih)" - Sunan Abu Dawood, hadit islamski o rangi podrzędnej wobec Sahih Muslim i Sahih al-Bukhārī, punkt 2121 "Wszyscy muzłumanie, nie przepraszajcie za prawdę, nie wypierajcie prawdy, są muzłumnie którzy starają się zaprzeczać "O, nie pośłubił Aiszy jako młodej dziewczyny" - zobacz, taka nie jest droga dla tego, nie kłamiemy o tym fakcie naszej religii, mamy prawdę, nie ukrywamy prawdy przed ludźmi uznającymi to za zawstydzające. To jest rzeczywistość, obchodź się z nią." - Sheikh Yasir Qadhi, Apologeta Islamski o zaprzeczaniu przez muzłuman wieku Aishy W 632 roku '''Mahomet zmarł nie wyznaczając po sobie swojego nowego następcy, doprowadziło to do rozłamu w islamie na kilka frakcji: Szyitów, Sunnitów, Charydżystów. '''Szyici '''jako prawowitego następce Mahometa uznali '''Aliego (Ali ibn Abi Talib) 'kuzyna i zięcia mahometa. Ali powoływałując się na bliskie pokrewieństwo z prorokiem domagał się uznania się za jego następce. Według teologów szyickich Mahomet wyrażał wolę przekazania mu swojej władzy w historii w której nakrył go swoim płaszczem z jego żoną i dwójką ich dzieci, szyici uznają to za wyróżnienie i przekazanie Aliemu daru prorockiego. "'Ali zbliżył się do płaszcza i rzekł "pokój z tobą posłańcze Boży, czy pozwolisz abym dołączył do ciebie pod twym płasczem?" Prorork odrzekł: "pokój z tobą mój bracie regencie, następco i sztandarze, zezwalam ci". I Ali wszedł pod jego płaszcz." - Szyicka recytacja świętego fragmentu błogosławienia Aliego Sunnici uważali że o prawowitej sukcesji muszą zadecydować wybory mędrców i możnych którzy razem wybiorą następce proroka. Wybrany w wyniku wyborów został Abu Bakar, wspólnota muzłumańska uznała że Ali popierany przez szyitów jest zbyt młody. Po wyborze Abu Bakara wyznawcy Aliego postanowili wszcząć walkę partyzankcą przeciwko współnocie muzłumańskiej by oddać władzę Aliemu. Chrydźyci oderwali się od szyitów z chwilą gdy Ali zacząć pertaktować z sunnitami, stwierdzili oni że jedynie walka może wyłonić prawdziwych wyznawców mahometa, walcząc od tamtej pory ze wszystkimi stronnictwami aż do ich unicestwienia. Abu Bakar '''zmarł śmiercią naturalną w roku 634 jako pierwszy oficjalny kalif muzłumański. '''Ali został zamordowany w 661 '''roku, na swoje miejsce przed śmiercią Ali wybrał jednego ze swoich synów Husajna ale wspólnota muzłumańska odrzuciła jego wybór, wykorzstując zamieszanie władca '''Damaszku '''Mu-hajo w raz ze swoim synem '''Jazidem I zaatakował i zdobył kalifat powołując Jazida na drugiego kalifa Islamu. Przeciwko nim stanął na czele buntu syn Aliego''' Husajn''' 'ibn Ali '''który został złapany w zasadzkę w 680 roku pod karbalą przez siły '''Jazida I, '''tam Jazid nakazał Husajnowi Ibn Ali uznania go za prawowitego kalifa, Husajn odmówił mówiąc "jak ktoś taki jak ja, może poprzeć kogoś takiego jak ty?". 4 tysiące żołnierzy Jazida zaatakowało 70-150 ludzi Husajna zabiajając jego i wszytkich poza kobietami i dziećmi młodoszymi niż 6 miesięcy. Po tym wydarzeniu Husajn stał się szyickim męczennikiem. Szyici odrzucili urząd kallifatu i jako swój praoweirny urząd powołali funkcje imama. Karbala stała się dla szyitów po mekkce drugim najświętszym miastem gdzie znajduje się grup Husajna ibn Ali. '''Porork powiedział "nikt kto zmarł i znalazł dobro od Allaha (w zaświatach) nie chciałby wrócić do tego świata, chodźby dano mu cały świat i wszystko co jest na nim, poza męczennikiem, który widząc wyższość męczeństwa, chciałby powrócić na świat by zostać zabity ponownie. (w sprawie Allaha)'" - Sahih Al-Bukari, 2795 Islam Naucza że Jezus Chrystus nigdy nie został ukrzyżowany. Silnie zaprzecza chrześcijańskiej wierze w Boskość Jezusa, odrzuca wiarę w trójce, przy czym wiara ta błędnie jest przez "Allaha" zdefiniowana jako trójca składająca się z Ojca, Syna i Marii, pomimo tego że nie tylko w chrześcijaństwie ale i w katolicyźmie taka nauka nie istniała. Allah stwierdził w Koranie że nic nie może zmienić jego słów, jednocześnie Islam sprzecznie wewnętrznie wyznaje że chrześicjanie wypaczyli i zieminili słowa Allaha które zawarł uprzednio w rzekomej zgodności z Islamem w Starym i Nowym Testamencie. Islam naucza że żydzi, chrześcijanie, poganie muszą być zabijani aż do przyjęcia Islamu. Żydzi, chrześcijanie i bałwochwalcy nazwani są "najgorszych ze wszystkich stworzeń". " Dlaczego nie spodziewacie się od Boga wielkoduszności ? On stworzył was wedłóg pewnych stadiów . Czyż nie widzieliście jak Bóg stworzył 7 niebios nałożonych warstwami ? " - Koran , Sura LXXI , 13 - 15 "' Mężczyźni stoją nad kobietami ze względu na to , że Bóg dał wyższość jednym nad drugimi ( ... ) pozostawiajcie je w łożach i bijcie je . - Koran , Sura IV , 34 'Żeńcie się za tem z kobietami , które są dla was przyjemne - z dwoma , trzema lub czterema - Koran , rozdział 4 wers 3 Wyznawcy Islamu mogą mieć 4 żony , ale tylko 4 , dlatego biorą sobie 3 żony a z czwartego małżeństwa robią tak zwane małżeństwa z wyrachowania , można poślubić kogoś na 15 minut i potem się rozwieść . W ten sposób mogą mieć niezliczoną ilość konkubin , prawo tego nie zabrania . Ostatnia godzina nie nadejdzie dopuki muzłumanie nie zabiją wszystkich żydów - Mahomet Nie bierzcie sobie za przyjaciół żydów i chrześcijan , zabijajcie balwochwalców tam gdzie ich znajdziecie , chwytajcie ich , oblegajcie i przygotowuje ich na nich wszelkie zasadzki - Koran , Sura 5:51 , 9:5 Allah powiedział Machometowi że wszycy ci którzy oponują jego przesłaniu powinni zostać zabici , powinni zostać przybici gwodźiami do drzewa lub ich ręce i nogi powinny zostać obcięte - Koran , Sura 5:36 Kiedy spotkasz niewiernych , bij ich aż zabijesz i zraniesz wielu z nich - Koran , Sura 47.4 Allah nakazuje , aby każdy , kto odchodzi od Islamu lub też zachęca do tego innych , był pojmany i zabity - Sura 4:89 Koran naucza że w wspaniałym i ostateacznym dniu , Jedynie białoskórzy dostopią zbawienia , czanorskórzy zostaną potępieni - Koran 3 rodział , werset 105 - 106 O wy którzy wierzycie , zwalczajcie tych spośród niewiernych , którzy są blisko was i niech spotkają się z waszą surowością - Sura 9:123 "' W Islamie największą radością , jest zabić albo zostać zabitym dla Allaha .' " - David Lamb , " Arabowie " , 1987 , strona 287 Abu Hurejra napisał " Apostoł Allaha powiedział : Jeśli ktoś budzi się w nocy i dokonuje obmycia rytualnego , musi trzykrotnie oczyścić swój nos , bo diabeł spędza noc we wnętrzu nosa " . - Muzłumanin Tom 1 , Numer 462 Szatan pozostaje przez całą noc w górnej części nosa - Bakhari , Tom IV , mumer 516 Gdy Kadafi wołał że będzie walczył z Izraelem aż do jego unicestwienia mówił w imieniu wszystkich muzłumanów , media nazywają muzłumańskich terorystów ekstremistami , tym czasem są po protstu pokornymi wykonawcami woli swojej religi . Eksterminacja Izraela uczona jest muzłuman od kołyski . Syryjski Minister Edukacji napisał : " Nienawiść którą wpajamy w umysły naszych dzieci od urodzenia jest święta " . Egipski podręcznik do klasy 9 naucza : " Izrael przestanie istnieć jeżeli arabowie nie przestaną istnieć w swojej nienawiści " W podręczniku do klasy 5 czytamy : " Arabowie nie przestaną działać w celu eksterminacji Izraela " W Koranie znajdujemy około ponad 100 nakazów do mordowania tych którzy nie chcą nawrócić się na Islam . Islam stoi za więkrzością zamachów terorystycznych na świecie . Premier Wielkiej Brytani Tony Blair , okreśłił Islam jako synonim pokoju , tolerancji i dążenia do dobra , niesamowite okdrycie w świetle Teroryzmu i nauk Koranu . Sam Arafad , najnikczemniejszy terorysta Islamski w dziejach tak ubustwiany przez Katolicyzm , bije rekordy w terroyźmie Jego Organizacja wyzwolenia Palestyny dzierży kilka niechlubnych rekordów : - Porwanie 4 Samolotów jednocześnie - Najwiękrza liczba zakładników przetrzymywanych w jednym miejscu - 300 - Najwiękrza liczba zastrzelonych na Lotnisku - Najwiękrzy uzyskany okup - 5 Miljonów dolarów - Najwięrza liczba różnych celów - 40 Samolotów Cywilnych , 5 Statków Pasażerskich , 30 Ambasad Emisji dyplomatycznych oraz niezliczone magazyny paliwa i fabryk Pomimo wszystko doprowadziło to nienawidzącego Izraela Arafata do sojuszu z ONZ i pokojowej nagrody Nobla Prorok Mahomet uważany jest za proroka , muzłumanin zapytany o to z kąt wie że Mahomet jest prorokiem , odpowie że miał pieprzyk na plecach . W przeciwieństwie do Jezusa nie został zapowiedziany tak jak wszyscy fałszywi prorocy i mesjasze jak Budda czy Konfucjusz . Pojawiają się oni z nikąd . Mahomet nie miał żadnego pojęcia o swoim losie : " ( Mahomet pyta ) Kiedy już będe martwy i pochowany w ziemi i obrócę się w proch , czy to już wszystko ? Co się z mną stanie ? " - Sura , rodział 19 , wers 66 Świat Islamski próbuje na podstawie Biblii , przekonać chrześcijan że to nie Jezus jest tym najwyższym prorokiem ( według Islamu Allaha ) Boga , lecz Machomet . A więc Islamski świat obstawia takie stanowisko . Jednym z teologów Islamu który przedstawia taką wizje jest Imam Shabir Ally . thumb|left|Imam Shabir Ally " W starym testamencie jest zmianka o tym , że Bóg powiedział Mojżeszowi , że przyśle cały szereg proroków albo następnego proroka . Często tłumaczy się to jako : " Bóg wzbudzi proroka " co znajdziemy w księdze powtórzonego prawa 18:18 - prorka podobnego do Mojżesza . Ale niektórzy mawiają że tutaj nie chodzi o tylko jednego proroka ale o cały szereg proroków , ale mówi się tak jakby chodziło o jednego . Załóżmy że jest to caly szereg proroków . Dochodzimy do Jezusa i wielu mówi , że to Jezus jest tym właśnie prorokiem . Wtedy możemy powiedzieć " Dlaczego nie Mahomet ? " Ponieważ Mahomet jest bardzo podobny do Mojżesza . Mojżesz był z prawem i Mahomet przybył z prawem . Oby dwoje byli prorokami i mężami stanu , sprawowali rządy , a więc mają wiele wspólnego . " - Imam Shabir Ally Jak można więc uznać Mahometa za wiarygodne źródło Informacji a co dopiero za autorytet duchowy ? Mahomet nie czynił cudów , według Koranu jedynym cudem Mahometa był Koran sam w sobie , jendak nie jest to prawda , ponieważ uznając Koran za cud musimy oddać conajmniej połowę chwały za ten czym przepisującym go skrybą , ponieważ sam Mahomet nie potrafił pisać . Biblia ostrzega przed ludźmi pokroju Mahometa . Mahomet twierdził że jest pod wpływem jakiegoś zaklęcia które spacza umysł nasuwając fałszywe informację , to właśnie zostało zawarte w Hadisach Mahometa . " Zamysł zbawienia obejmuje również tych , którzy uznają Stworzyciela , w śród nich zaś w pierwszym rzędzie muzłumanów , oni bowiem wyznając , iż zachowują wiarę Abrahama , czczą w raz z nimi Boga jedynego i miłosiernego , który sądzić będzie ludzi w dzień ostateczny " - 841 Relacje Kościoła z Muzłumanami , Katechizm Kościoła Katolickiego Allah nie jest Bogiem, nie jest wszechwiedzący Byt czczony przez muzłuman jako Allah nie jest Bogiem chrześcijan, z perspektywy biblijnej jego kult powstały przez połączenie przez Mahometa elementów chrześcijaństwa, judaizmu i pogaństwa ma charakter celebracji diabła z którym Allah posiada jedyne biblijnie powiązanie i cechy wspólne. Przeciwnie do Boga chrześcijan Allah zaprzecza jego istocie, charakterowi, nauką i cechują go cele odemienne oraz przeciwne do Boga chrześcijańskiego. Jest fałszywym bożkiem z powodu braku Bożej wszechwiedzy ukazanej w tym że Allah odwoływał własne nakazy uwiecznione w Koranie. Muzłumanie twierdząc że ich bóg ma prawo do zmiany swojego własnego Słowa, jednocześnie stwierdzają że nie jest on wówczas prawdziwym Bogiem. Koran 2:1-6 "Jakikolwiek werset odwołujemy lub zapominamy o nim, przynosiemy lepszy lub podobny" Nauka a Koran Koran jest w 100 % podyktowaną księgą przez człowieka . Nie jest natchniona , w przeciwieństwie do Biblii podaje fałszywe informacje . " A kiedy dotarł do zachodu słońca , to zobaczył że zachodzi ono do błotnistego źródła " - Sura 18:86 To stwierdzenie przez Koran w przeciwieństwie do tego co mówi Biblia , nie jest zgodnę z prawdą . Ziemia zawieszona jest na niczym , obraca się i krąży wokół słońca znajdujące się w centrum układu słonecznego , stwierdzenie że Słońce zachodzi do błotnistego źródła jest kłamstwem które znajdujemy w Koranie . Muzłumanie głoszą również w wielu przypadkach że Ziemia się nie obraca . Ibn Umar relacjonuje : " Innowiercy przetwarzają żywność w siedmiu jelitach , Muzłumanie w jednym . " - Muzłumanin Tom III , Numer 5113 DCCCLXII Czy Istnieje jakaś biologiczna różnica między niemuzłumaninem a muzłumaninem ? Czy innowiercy maja 7 jelit a muzłumanie tylko 1 ? Czy z chwilą przejścia na Islam stracisz 6 Jelit ? To nie jest prawda , to kłamstwo , ale w to wierzą wyznawcy Islamu i uczą swoje dzieci . Jezus W 2012 roku Palestyński Polityk Jibril Rajoub m diąc w ślady Jasera Arafata , napisał w rządowym palestyńskim dzienniku Al-Hayat Al-Jadida : " Jezus jest Palestyńczykiem; Arafat, który się poświęcił dla sprawy jest Palestyńczykiem; Mahmoud Abbas - prorok pokoju na świecie jest Palestyńczykiem. Jakże wielka jest Trójca Święta tego narodu ! " " Niewierni oszukiwali , ale i Allah oszukiwał , bo Allah jest najlepszym oszustem . " - Sura 3:54 Pan Jezus powiedział : " Wy jesteście z waszego ojca – diabła i chcecie spełniać pożądliwości waszego ojca. On był mordercą od początku i nie został w prawdzie, bo nie ma w nim prawdy. Gdy mówi kłamstwo, mówi od siebie, bo jest kłamcą i ojcem kłamstwa. " - Ewangelia Jana 8:44 Kategoria:Islam Kategoria:Szyizm Kategoria:Sunnizm